


Xanax

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	1. Chapter 1

The Joker was worried. Bats was sick! The big Bat never got sick, but he was now. He hadn't called the Joker for three days-which was unusual but not unexpected-and then when he finally did, he could barely talk. The Joker was in a crazed-but-not-yet-murderous-state because he only really slept well when Bruce was around and it had been three days.  
Brucey said he was at the Manor, so the Joker went that way. It wasn't hard to get onto the Manor grounds, although Brucey did have some pretty tight security and a gate and fence and everything. He could see the balcony once he was on the grounds. He figured that was where Bats was. It made sense. It took a while for him to get there but when he did, he was gratified to find that the door was open to allow some of the cool spring air into the room. As he got in, his eyes accustomed to the dim and he could see Bruce lying under a thick black duvet. Brucey caught sight of him immediately and tried not to look happy to see him. It didn't work. Bruce's eyes lit up the moment he was the Joker-which made the Joker's stomach do a funny flip flop. He didn't stop to question it, though. He was too happy to see his Bat. He immediately started to strip down to his shorts to join Brucey under the duvet.  
“Some stripper you are,” Bruce commented from under the duvet. The Joker shrugged. He was removing clothing as fast as possible. He immediately joined Bruce under the covers, noting that the Bat's body was warmer than usual. He lay his head on Bruce's chest and immediately began to doze. Bruce wrapped his arms around his lover and likewise fell into his first good sleep in three days.


	2. Sick

'This is not happening. I can't be sick,' is your last thought for a while because yes indeed, you are sick. You have contracted some sort of virus. You wonder about malaria, but you doubt it. It is probably simply a healthy virus. Whatever, you can barely talk. You are running a temperature. You feel achy and not in the way you usually do. You keep falling unconscious. You suppose that at some point Alfred came in and discovered why you were not up. You vaguely remember hearing another voice-either Lucius or a doctor. Perhaps both. You fall unconscious again.   
The falling in and out of conscious lasts most of the first and second day, but by the third day you are tired but you cannot really rest. You know why. It's him. He always wraps his body around yours, lays his head on your chest and falls asleep. You suspect this is the only real rest he gets. At any rate, like a Pavlovian dog, you too have been trained by his ritual. You wrap your arms around him and then you too can rest. You tell yourself it is because here, you know where he is. You know he is not wrecking havoc on Gotham, but you know it's not the real reason. You actually like it that he curls around you and you like the feel of his head on your chest. You remember that you should probably phone him and you go and find his phone. The one that is used just for calling him. He answers and he sounds manic and then he sounds worried. You know he will arrive soon.   
This might present a whole new problem for you because it's not like you discuss your sex life with Alfred and he might be a bit upset to find the Joker in your bed, but you don't want to worry about that right now. You want him here.   
He arrives much quicker than you would have expected and he is really manic.  
“SothelittlebatissickIamnothappythatyouaresickyoulooksickbutyoulookgorgeousbatinyoursilkshortsdoyouownanycolorotherthanblack...”yeah, he's manic, You know that you are grinning at him like a fool and you can't wait for him to join you in bed because you've missed his head on your chest. He does get undressed and his body feels cool next to your warm one. He stops talking mid-sentence, which is a relief. You hear him sleeping and you feel yourself starting to drift off as well. You feel better already.


End file.
